Fans and Swords
by Inimi
Summary: For a long while, Zuko has being puzzling my detective senses – to say the least. When he joined our group, I thought it would be a good chance to ask him an important question… Sokka's POV. T just to be safe...


**Title:** Swords and Fans

**Character/s:** **Sokka**, **Zuko**, Suki, Toph, Katara, Aang (bold – main, regular – mentioned/small appearance)

**Rating:** basically **PG** but I guess **T** would be more correct, just to be safe;

**Summary:** For a long while, Zuko has being puzzling my detective senses – to say the least. When he joined our group, I thought it would be a good chance to ask him an important question…

**Author's note:** being in my head for a REALLY long while! Came up with the idea to write it with my sis UvU; ENJOY! Not much shipping but a little I guess? Written from Sokka's POV. Set already after Zuko joins the Gaang (not sure about the details being correct but I hope I didn't ruin this ;v; ).

Also bad grammar and writing orz

-0-0-0-0-

I'll be honest with you – I'm a _**very**_ curious guy.

I always ask questions, take notes, checking information – these kinds of habits are very useful for a skilled strategist such as me.

Although some people may find it nosey – I think it is my privilege as a human being to know more about people I've just met.

One of them is - by no doubt – Zuko.

For a long while, Zuko has being puzzling my detective senses – to say the least.

When he joined our group, I thought it would be a good chance to ask him an important question.

It was a nice, cool evening around the campfire. We were just finishing the last bits of our dinner, Katara and Aang left early to train on their bending or something around these lines.

Toph was lazing around on some boulder, while Suki was re-arranging equipment in the girl's tent.

That left me and Zuko alone, with a rather eerie silent. And since it was just us guys, I thought this to be the perfect moment to ask him that **one** question.

"So… Zuko…" I opened, looking from the corner of my eye just to check on the girls. He gestured his head to my direction, indicating he was listening.

"You're a guy, right?" I asked with a smile. The only reply I got was a raised eyebrow.

_Okay – rephrase._

"I mean, since we're both the most adult males in the group – we probably share a lot in common!" His eyes turned to look somewhere over his head, contemplating.

"I suppose…" he replied meekly, a slight frown over his face.

"Good! So since it's just two of us, can I ask you something? Man to man, that is." I put on the best honest smile I could master, trying to hid my alternate motive for this conversation.

"Sure, go ahead." He nodded his head and kept an even expression.

"Do you like-um…" I looked around and spotted Suki's fans, along with the girl's belongings, "Fans! Or do you prefer-"my hand grabbed the sword tied to my belt on a whim, "swords?"

Now, some part of me said 'Sokka – NOT the best metaphor but okay'.

I only hoped he wasn't as much of a block head I thought him to be.

He gave me a weird look now, which probably meant he either didn't like the question – or just didn't get it.

"I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure I understood your question?"

_Should have figured_.

The urge to slap myself in the forehead was already itching at my hand, but I thought it would be better to try again.

"I mean – do you like fans, like **Suki**, or do you like swords, like **me**." This should be easier for him to comprehend, I presumed.

He scratched at his chin for a couple of seconds before answering;

"Well, the answer is simple – since I don't have any experience with metal fans or underwent any special training with it, I would choose a sword. I have trained with different kinds too, and so I'm more comfortable with it."

_Wait – what_.

Zuko's reply made me even more confused than I was before, on a count that I still didn't know if he actually **understood** the "meaning" of the question – or he was answering honestly about his preferred choice for **a weapon in battle**.

I shook my head inwardly and took a deep breath.

"What I'm saying is…" I began, gesturing with my hands, "Suppose that **swords** represents masculinity, and **fans** represents femininity – which of them would you **choose**?" _He should get it now!_ I thought with a secret smile.

"That depends." He quickly replied and grabbed a twig nearby.

_Say what._

"Presuming that masculinity is associated with heavy and big weapons, while femininity with light and small – I would prefer the latter." He explained while writing and drawing figures on the ground at his legs.

I looked at him, then at the sketches, baffled and perplexed while crossing my arms at the process.

_What is he even…?_

"You see, if I was as skilled as Suki – using the fans will give me a great advantage over my opponent." Zuko continued while drawing different figures on the earth, "Since you need to take into account that once you face a rival with both armor and a heavy weapon – your movements will be much slower and encumbered. Using the fans will make it easier to attack, even with any sort of protection on."

He finished his drawings with a satisfied look on his face, and turned his head my direction.

"Big and heavy doesn't necessarily mean **strong**." Crossing his arms, he nodded his head as a gesture a teacher would give a student after giving an important lesson.

"You got that right!" Toph's voice rang from somewhere over our heads.

_He __**still**__ didn't get it…_

I thought about giving up, but I decided to try one last time.

"Zuko, that's very nice an all – but that _wasn't _my question…" I said with a rather grouchy look.

Checking to see none of the girls were too nearby – except for Toph, of course – I leaned closer to where Zuko was positioned next to me.

"If swords are **men** and fans are **women** – which do **you** choose?" I whispered quietly; sweat already forming at the back of my neck.

His look was more than just **flustered**. But since he made me no choice – I had to say it more precisely!

"Uh… Um, well, since you put it that way-"

He was about to reply when Suki came into our view, all wondering smiles and everything.

_Suki, I really love you – but why now?! Of all times! _

I nearly hit my head with a rock that moment.

"What are you guys talking about? No secrets!" she winked at me with a wicked smile.

Zuko and I looked at each other, not quite sure what each of us will say.

"Just guy's stuff." We replied at the same time, releasing a breath both didn't know we're holding.

She giggled and gave me a curious look as she turned to leave. "Okay **GUYS**, I'm going to sleep… Make sure Katara and Aang are back before you hit the hay, okay?" she brushed her hand over my hair before disappearing.

Me and Zuko were left alone again, even more embarrassed than about 7 minutes ago.

Finally, I decided to break the ice by heading to bed myself.

"You know what – you don't have to answer that. I'm just tired, talking nonsense and everything…" I rose from my spot, casually stretching my arms and faking a yawn.

"I'm gonna head first and sleep. You guys keep watch, 'kay? Good night!" I walked as fast as I could to my tent so I won't have to face Zuko's answer – whatever it is.

He'll probably forget it all by tomorrow…

-0-0-0-0-

The next morning we woke up to Toph's cries saying she was too hungry to _oversleep_, and so we began packing our camp.

And that's when Zuko walked slowly towards me.

_Oh no. Please don't tell me you HAVE an answer_.

He was pretending to carry some of his stuff, so I assumed, he could come closer and talk to me.

I tried to ignore him as he approached, but it's too hard when your ex-worst enemy is striding right at you.

_Time to taste from my own medicine…!_

"So uh… Sokka… I thought about your question from yesterday." He opened while arranging the clothes in his hands into a neat pile.

I gulped loudly and gave him a node, since I couldn't find any air to reply with.

"Just so you know…" he leaned in closer to my ear, just to whisper his answer.

"I like _**both**_…" He withdraw with a smirk on his face, and began walking at the opposite direction.

From that day, I always sleep about 2 meters away from him while holding tightly into my boomerang all night.

And I thought he was dangerous when he was on the **bad-guys **side!

-0-0-0-0-

I'm horrible at writing – please forgive me ;v;

Now sleep orz


End file.
